


Rot

by Chandelure_Hex



Category: Lunch Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelure_Hex/pseuds/Chandelure_Hex
Summary: Sorry for the title of the fic, I seriously couldn't come up with something better. The fic is about Cooper and Travis being gay and in chapter 2 things get very NSFW so like I guess look forward to that. I know its wrong to ship real people, but its hot so oh well.
Relationships: Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Rot

Cooper leaned up against the wall staring down Travis from across the convention hall. They were attending a Lunch Club Meet and Greet that Cooper was initially excited for, but quickly became disillusioned to it when he realized he wouldn't have at least 80% of Travis's attention. The entire day fans had bombarded Travis. The brunette being too much of a pushover to resist the puppy eyes of hundreds of fans, just asking for a single selfie with the guy himself.

This shouldn't bug Cooper as much as it did. Maybe it was the fact that Travis had been too distracted with entertaining all his fans that he had skipped out on lunch and hadn't been drinking enough water for how much he was moving around, it couldn't be safe. Cooper had tried to temporally distract Travis to drink some water or take a rest. Even Ted and Charlie had said something to Travis about taking a breather. He promised he would, but it's been half an hour since someone has pestered him about taking things a little slower. Low and behold he was still out of the break room talking to fans around the convention center.

Cooper was starting to get pissed. He told everyone including himself the reason he was so worried is that he didn't want Travis to burn himself out, but there was another, less than savory reason. Something a bit more petty. Plain and simple Cooper was jealous. He didn't like it when too many people gave Travis attention. It made him paranoid that they were gonna flirt with him, and while him and Travis weren't official he thought he make it pretty clear to everyone, even the public that he was interested in the brunette and that the boy was his. Apparently, they hadn't got the memo. It was already bad enough that when they had gone to Australia Swagger had jokingly hit on Travis while he was high. It had pissed cooper off to hear about the morning after because they were in separate tents. Travis was in a tent with 3 other dudes and he couldn't even monitor the situation. If anything had happened that night cooper would have honestly tried to fight someone.

“Hey, Cooper! You okay man?” Noah was watching Cooper having a meltdown watching Travis get smothered by fans. “Hu? Oh yeah I'm just thinking”. Noah just left it, watching Cooper leave the small room they were in, to steal Travis. When Cooper walked up to the current conversation Travis was having with some chick he overheard Animal Crossing and dressing up? What? He decided to interject.

“Oh hey Cooper! The fan beside him smiled up at Cooper and greeted him, in return the blond gave her a very lackluster response and turned back to Travis. “Dude I thought we told you to take a break, I'm seriously done asking. You're gonna hurt yourself or some shit.”

“Oh … well I was just about to after talking to her.” The brunette motioned towards the fan. Moving his eyes to the girl again, zeroing in on something she was holding. It was a pile of black and white fabric? She fully turned to Cooper and asked, “Do you like it? I made it for Travis.” She rearranged her hands to be holding the garment by the shoulders. Once it wasn't bunched up anymore cooper could see what it was. He was confused but a little aroused. This was for Travis to wear?

It was a replica of the Ruffled dress from ACNH with the matching headband. “What do you think? I'm a cosplay seamstress if you will. As soon as Travis wore the outfit in-game I fell in love with the idea of him wearing it during an Animal Crossing stream. So I took it upon myself to make it for him!”

Cooper almost couldn't even process what she was saying, the only thing in his mind was

“Travis in a dress, Travis in a dress, Travis in a dress!”

Needless to say cooper was mentally busting a nut. “Oh yeah that's cool I guess.”, he just had to say something, it would have been wired if he hadn't said shit...right?

Travis, Cooper, and the fan turned their heads when they heard the unmistakable laugh of Carson, you know the one? He wheezes and it sounds like he is dying. Behind him was Schlatt just staring at the dress, you could tell he was thinking of some truly devious shit to say. Cooper narrowed his eyes at Schlatt almost daring him to say some shit so the blond could kick his ass.

“Whhhh-Why is there a dress! Cooper!? I didn't know u were into that stuff! HAHAHA!”

Cooper just frowned and folded his arms, “Oh no that's for me, she made it for me.” Travis motioned towards the girl. Carson was sent into another worse fit of laughter, he started crying and leaning down bracing himself with his knees. Schlatt made eye contact with Cooper and they had a staredown. In the end Schlatt didn't say anything about the dress thing, thank fuck. He just turned to Carson.

“We got to be going we don't want Josh to get pissed off, do you?

Carson tried to calm down and relax a bit. After he was relatively composed he stood up straight. “Yeah so Josh got food poisoning and me and Schlatt are gonna bring him some stuff at the hotel. so don't wait up for us. Schlatt nodded his head agreeing with Carson. “Okay tell him I say hii! And I hope he, he... umm uh, feels better soon!” Travis exclaimed to Carson; Cooper, Carson, and the fan giggled at Travis's attempt.

“Alright, Schlatt already told Ted and Charlie so we are all good, see you guys later.” As Carson went to wave he made eye contact with the dress and broke out into a fit of giggles, thankfully Schlatt ushered him towards an exit. “Bye-bye!” Travis waved along with the fan.

"Oh, I'm sorry you were over here to have him take a break right?" Cooper turned towards the girl, "Um yeah he hasn't taken a single break or even eaten anything since breakfast." He turned his wrist over to see his watch, fuck it was already 3 o'clock. The girl's eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot up, “Then I really should be leaving him to take a break. Here." She handed the garment to Travis and put the headband on top. “Even if you don't wear it during stream or ever, I want you to have it.”

Travis nervously accepted the gift and said he would think about it. She waved and left the two alone...kinda? There were still a bunch of people and some of the people were side-eyeing Cooper and Travis. The blonde could tell they were fans but they didn't know if they could come up to the two at the moment. Cooper took this opportunity to grab the younger buy by his hand and led him to the break room. The break room was interesting. It was kinda like a house in a way? It had a large sitting space kinda like a living room, but the couches were pretty uncomfortable, a tiny kitchenette so you could cook simple things like ramen, a bathroom that was of decent size with a little shower stall to the side, and 2 “bedrooms” only 8 ft by 8 ft each room came equipped with a twin bed, bedside it a table with a drawer, on the table was a lamp and a tissue box.

Once inside the break room Cooper turned to the shorter and squinted at him. Immediately Travis went into damage control. “I swear I was trying to take a break, but some of the fans had to leave a lot earlier and they really wanted to talk!” Cooper squinted even harder then sighed. “It's fine or whatever, just take a break now you seriously need to.” Cooper walked over to the kitchenette grabbing all the stuff you need to make a PB and J, quickly making the sandwich he walked back to Travis and handed him the sandwich. “The jam is blackberry, just like you like.”

Travis took the sandwich and bit into it, sitting on the couch with his feet curled under him and the dress on the arm of the couch. “Ah heckers yeah!”

“Yeah no problem man.” Cooper watched him eat. Travis eating the crust of the sandwich first. The brunette looked up at Cooper questionably while still eating his sandwich. Staring at him eat is probably not the best idea; “I should say something...” Cooper thought. In the end, it was Travis to say the first word since the awkward Cooper stare down. “Thank you for the food Coopie, and for helping me get back to the break room.” the boy smiled back at him.

Cooper really hated when Travis did that. He couldn't exactly tell Travis to stop, what is he gonna say? “Please stop smiling up at me with those big cute puppy-dog eyes while you call me Coopie, and just happen to have some sexy dress for you to wear when I'm not around.” There would be no way to weasel out of that one. “Uh yeah its fine, what are buds for?” Travis finished up his sandwich then stood up to throw away the paper towel that Cooper put on the sandwich on. Reaching into his pocket to grab his phone and hopefully pass the time while he took a break. ….or maybe not? Crap his phone was dead, thats unfortunate. “Here.” Cooper held his hand out for Travis to place his phone in. The brunette complied and watched as Cooper plugged the boy's phone into a charger and placed it on the coffee table.

“It will be charged up soon.” Cooper looked over to Travis and stared. Travis was nervous to be around Cooper by himself more recently. They had been friends for a while now, but about a year ago their friendship had changed into a more flirtatious ambiguous one (if you could even call it that.) Their dynamic had changed quite a bit. At least behind closed doors. Cooper had told Travis that he wanted to be more than just friends, getting high and playing video games with him was fun, and he thinks it will always be, but stuff is just different now. Travis was afraid to admit it but he liked Cooper more than you should like a pal. For whatever reason hes danced around the topic though. It was kind of an unspoken communication between the two.

If Cooper wanted more romantic attention he would make it clear to everyone around that he only wanted to hang with Travis. Through actions and little quirks, but never verbally because then it would feel more real than they wanted it to be.

“So that dress hu?” Cooper needed to say something and the dress has been at the front of his mind since he knew it excised. “Oh? Umm it would be kinda weird for me to actually were it though, right?”

“I don't think so.” cooper stated matter of factly. Travis's face broke out into a flush. That was embarrassing, but also kinda hot that cooper would think hes cute in a dress. Travis started thinking maybe the dress was secretly a god sent. Maybe if he had the courage to wear this he could let cooper know how he 100% feels?

Travis tried to brush the comment off and focus on not blushing. “Guess I really should wear it on stream?”

“Please don't.”

“What? Why?”  
Cooper took a couple long strides toward the shorter boy, grabbing his wrist and forcing the brunette to look into his eyes.

“Isn't it obvious? Because I'm jealous!”

Travis could barely muster up a quiet, “Of what?”

Cooper nearly lost it at that. It was infuriating how dense the other was, he supposed that's part of the reason he liked him, but at this point we was asking for it.

“Are you blind!? Cant u see that I love you!”

Cooper needed to breathe, it hurt him to say this so blatantly when Travis had never verbally returned his feelings. Was he stringing himself along? Misinterpreting kindness for romantic feelings?

“I-i me-”

“It makes me so unbelievably jealous to think that your stream would get to see you dressed like that before me, or even at all! Its not fair! I love you so much it hurts and its like you don't even see me!”

Travis started to panic, looking up into Cooper's frost blue eyes brimmed with tears, but they weren't the sad or upset tears he was used to seeing, they were angry. Travis knew he should have been more forward instead of just assuming Cooper would also get his hints. He felt guilty, he really did like Cooper back but it was already hard to form sentences on the regular. How was he supposed to give him the love confession he deserved?

His head hurt, he just wanted everything to be okay. Why wasn't everything okay? How would he make everything okay?

Travis jerked his wrist away from coopers firm grasp and broke eye contact. He didn't need to look to know Cooper was making a face. He's seen it before. He couldn't describe it but it wasn't a good face. It was the one that happened before Cooper went for a week-long period of ignoring Travis and then pretending like nothing ever happened.

Travis didn't want it to be like this. He really didn't, but what was he supposed to do? It would be so much easier if Cooper just told him how to make him feel better. Before he could let his thoughts catch up with his body Travis leapt forward scrunching his eyes and smashing his lips onto the blonds. Travis had never kissed anyone before, but he didn't need to have the experience to know he was bad at it.

Travis embarrassed, afraid he made a fool of himself started to pull away.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, opening his eyes in surprise he saw Cooper's eyes closed and very obviously his arms wrapped around Travis. Cooper took his hand away from Travis's back to tilt the boy's head up to deepen the kiss. “This was way too embarrassing! ...The only right thing to do would be to close his eyes, wrap his arms around Cooper's neck, and kiss back just as feverishly right?” Travis thought to himself.

Cooper broke apart first, but Travis was too embarrassed to look at the blond so he stuck to keeping his eyes closed. Cooper's chuckle was really cute to the brunette? Travis could feel himself start to get a little hot and bothered, but that was nothing compared to Cooper's obvious hard on pressed onto Travis.

“Do me a favor would you?”

Travis just nodded his head cracking his eyes open, he was a blushing mess. What would Cooper want at a time like this? Was he gonna ask him to leave so he could deal with his problem...or maybe he wanted him to help with that? The brunette's head was overheating.

“Get changed into that dress for me?”


End file.
